The Trouble of Dealing with Double
by Aergaia
Summary: Ranma Saotome has always dealt with girls who were uncomfortable with his gender, a norm when your sex changes on the whim of a god. So when two strangers from out of nowhere start to take interest regardless of his "condition" he finds out that they may be the most fearsome challenge he has ever faced yet...


I procrastinate by procrastinating, this is a RanmaXFutaba-kun ChangeXSailor Moon crossover fic that just lingered in my mind for a while. Don't expect another update for a **long** time so spare yourself the expectation of me being a good writer.

But enough of that, read this Genderbend Romcom.

Oh yeah, and I don't own the cover image.

* * *

 **The Trouble of Dealing with Double  
**

* * *

 **Tendo Residence**

It was morning in the Tendo home and Nerima's residential "accident prone" loyal heart-throb Ranma Saotome was late for school.

The teenager laid there sprawled about on his bed, limbs sticking every which way with his comforter kicked off his body showing himself in only an undershirt and boxers. Angry thumping could be heard leading up some stairs coming towards his room where his door slid open to reveal his fiance Akane Tendo who apparently was _very_ pissed off.

"Ranma get up! We're gonna be late for school!" The blue haired girl yelled at her "beloved" to no avail as the black haired boy leaned away from the source of his discomfort.

She then tried shaking him by the shoulders eliciting only a frantic head-bob yet not any sort of aware consciousness.

"Argh! Fine! Be late! See what I care!" She said as she threw her fiance out the open window making him land in the family's backyard koi pond. Usually one might think twice of throwing someone out of a window, maybe even three time before ever thinking about throwing their _lover_ out the window in a rage. But this was Nerima, and if there was one thing the people living there knew, it was "Anything Goes".

The boy that was tossed into the pool reemerged as a beautiful and busty girl with hair as red as a tomato yet as lovely as a rose. You see, Ranma has a peculiar curse that affects him when he hits cold water, but you probably already knew that.

The boy, now girl, came up to the surface of the water and sputtered trying to get oxygen back into her lungs and then wiped her face to remove any excess liquid from her eyes to see better.

"Gee, what the heck's her problem anyway? Uncute tomboy could've woke me up the normal way..." Ranma said wringing out her pigtail as she rose from the water. To any straight male, (or questionable female) the sight of a beautiful wet girl wearing nothing but the bare minimum of clothing would be quite a marvel to behold. Still, this was a common occurrence to those that housed the gender-bending teen.

"Hey Kasumi, is breakfast ready?" The rose haired girl asked of the only resident she truly felt comfortable with, his fiance's older sister; Kasumi.

The eldest Tendo daughter was another beautiful woman who had a certain _yamato nadeshiko_ (Ideal Woman/Epitome of pure feminine beauty) about her. At the age of 19, two years older than Ranma, she was the one that kept the Tendo and to a lesser extent, Saotome family from collapsing in on itself; what by being the only housekeeper and cook the family had.

"Oh dear Ranma, I'm afraid you already missed dinner. Your father and grandfather Happosai came in and finished all the food we had left." She said leaning into one of her hands that was cupping her cheek.

Grumbling both under her breath _and_ in her stomach, the young martial artist cursed the two old selfish men and decided to get changed in her usual gear. It was winter time so Ranma's outfit consisted of a large long-sleeved red Chinese shirt with white cuffs on the end and a simple pair of black pants with elastic bands on her ankles.

The small girl(boy?) grabbed her school satchel and went on her way to get to class, but not before snatching a piece of toast with butter on it made by the kind Tendo sister.

"Hankph Khafumi!" (Thanks Kasumi!) She muffled before she was off and out the door.

Hopping onto her usual spot on the fence near water canal, Ranma began an impressive sprint on the narrow green barrier that would make tightrope walkers envious.

After three or so minutes she hopped off now near her destination and began a mad sprint towards the finish, the school gate not yet closed and her goal in sight. These however gave her tunnel vision and Ranma didn't notice the two bodies walking casually along the perpendicular path putting them in the way and as such...

 ***CRASH!***

"...ow" Ranma said, not really feeling any pain but said it out of necessity; years of training honed ones body after all. The recipients of the crash however didn't have the luxury of being trained fighters.

"Oww, Haruka, you get the number of that bus?" A tall blond man said clutching his head. He was wearing grey slacks with black dress shoes with a black button up shirt and grey blazer.

The now named Haruka was also tall and blonde, though not at the height of his friend who still stood about two inches taller had been pushing the base of his spine in an attempt to straighten it out. The smaller blonde was wearing a white t-shirt with a green striped tie underneath a red blazer and green plaid pants.

The tallest blond had surveyed the area around them to figure what exactly hit them like a freight train. "Goddamn, whatever hit us was both hard _and_ soft..." Then he caught glimpse of Ranma who was in the process of shaking the confusion out of her head and said, "Did I say bus? I meant **Bust!** " He said while eyeing Ranma's body; the baggy silk shirt doing nothing to hide her feminine frame.

Walking up to his friend, Haruka sighed at his attempt at a joke, "Seriously Futana? Was that the best you could- Whoa..." He said trailing off and instead marveled at the beauty the red-head didn't even know she was conveying.

"I'm so terribly sorry miss for the transgressions of my colleague, here, allow me to help you up." Haruka smoothly said as he offered his hand.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks I guess..." Ranma took the hand and Haruka couldn't believe how soft but firm it was compared to his own. As he picked her off the ground, Futana, the taller male, tackled Haruka out of the way and introduced himself lowering his head to meet her at eye level. Standing straight she barely came up above to his chest!

"Why hello there miss! _We_ are both terribly sorry for bumping into you." He had stressed _we_ and gave a pointed look at Haruka who blew him a raspberry in return confusing Ranma even more.

"Well, no biggie... It was me who ran into you guys anyway." She stated matter of factly yet somewhat demurely as she was somewhat embarrassed that these two were so thorough at apologizing.

"Might I- **We** ask for your name miss?" Haruka asked while pushing Futana's head down with both his hands to look at Ranma, irritating Futana to no end.

"Name's Ranma Saotome, best fighter in all of Nerima!" The busty girl said pointing a thumb to her chest (Something not missed by the two blonds) and puffing out her ego.

"What a beautiful name for a lovely flower." Haruka had said to the confused girl until Futana threw him off.

"Would you, my lovely maiden, like to have a drink on me?" Futana asked suavely making Ranma roll her eyes.

"Hey, butt out _Futanari_!" Haruka said angrily as he got up off the floor, Ranma not knowing what the word _futanari_ meant had just missed a missile aimed toward the taller man.

"Why don't you just leave her to me Haruka- _chan"_ Futana said riling up Haruka even more to the point of getting into a good ol' dust-cloud scuffle.

' _Oh, I get what they want now.'_ Ranma had enough encounters with boys to know they were trying to court her, too bad for them she was never interested; then she realized something.

' _Oh crap the gate!'_ which was her last thought as she bounded away choosing not to squeeze through the small opening that was left but instead hop over it and run to class.

The two blonds stopped their petty fight when they realized the object of their lust was already gone. They both got up and started glaring at each other while patting themselves down to remove any dust from their clothing.

"Make no mistake Haruka, _she's mine_ , I laid eyes on her first so I have first dibs." Futana said laying his claim on Ranma.

"Oh yeah? Well _I_ was the one who got her name you horn-dog so technically I was the one to get to know her _first_." Haruka argued starting a name calling contest.

"Dyke."

"Ladyboy."

"Rug-Muncher."

"STD-Enhancer."

"LICK-AHOLIC!"

"MANWHORE!"

"Fine! We'll just see which one she likes better!" Futana declared, and Haruka nodded in satisfaction, agreeing with the idea knowing that she would win.

"But how are we going to find her..." Futana wondered when Haruka just noticed something.

"Duh, why don't we just return her bag?" Haruka said holding the bag with just a finger.

Both Futana and Haruka grew similar smirks on their faces as they found something intriguing in the satchel.

"...Hey Futana?" Haruka said showing his friend the item of interest.

"Truce?"

"Truce."

The two grew the most insidious of smiles while they both went to kill time until lunch.

Meanwhile, Ranma sneezed pouring hot water from the nurse's office on himself clueless as to what his chaotic life was about to throw at him.

* * *

 **Class 2-1 Lunchtime**

Ranma's stomach was growling so loud it could've been mistaken for a wild creature. He groaned in misery as he found out he had forgotten his bag which had his lunch _and_ his completed homework. To make matters worse, since he took the extra time in getting to school and change back to a boy so no one found out about his curse, Hinako the little energy sucking loli teacher, had drained him of his energy while calling him a delinquent! ( **AN:Yeah, no one knows his curse yet for the sake of this fic** )

Akane wouldn't share her lunch with him saying that he deserved what was coming to him for not waking up and couldn't help but groan even louder. His chin was on his desk not even having the strength to lift his face off his table and kept wondering what he did in his past life to deserve this.

"Hey Ran-chan, whats wrong?" came a concerned reply from his childhood friend/fiancee and well known Okonomiyaki chef Ukyo. She was a cute brown-haired girl currently crossdressing as a boy in the school uniform; a normal blue gakuran with the added twist of her humongous metal spatula being strapped to her back.

"Oh... Nothin at all Ucchan, just dying of starvation an' misery." Ranma stated tiredly and Ukyo gave him a concerned look.

"Y'know, I can cook you up something if you feel like it." The crossdresser said as she laughed quite coquettishly.

Ranma turned his face to the side to look at her and grimaced, "As much as I'd like to, I don't think tomboy over there would approve." He said looking at his "first" fiancee who just upturned her nose in a huff.

"I see what you mean." Ukyo agreed, "But still I think you should eat _something_ why don't I just -"

Ukyo's offer was rudely cut off by a loud series of squealing from girls outside of their classroom down the hall, and their voices were getting louder.

"I wonder what's their deal?" Ranma said, and like magic, the door opened to reveal the two flirts from this morning standing pretty with a swathe of females around them, eager to get a look, and some to get a feel.

"There he is." Futana said as he and Haruka began walking straight towards him earning more than a couple of stares, the most important however were of the ones belonging to his two fiancees.

"Its you tw- I mean what do you guys want?" Ranma asked somewhat irritated, were these guys another couple of jerks whose fiancee's he stole? He really didn't want to deal with this now, he already had a bunch of crap today and two shits wouldn't make it better.

Futana wasn't at all affected by his tone, instead his lips craned to a smirk that was half sardonic, and half-knowing. Little did Ranma know, he would come to hate this little action every-time he saw it.

Both Haruka and Futana calmly walked beside him and bowed their heads so they could both speak into his ears, and quite mockingly they both said, " **We know your secret~"**

And Ranma's blood stopped dead and his whole body froze like a criminal caught with bloody red hands. His eyes widened and turned to face the two who had fingers to their lips, the irritating thing about that was they were both mirroring each other with those derisive grins as they both closed one eye playfully and said "Shhh..."

Ranma glared at the two while they still kept their amused faces, "C'mon Ranma, get up, we need to talk to you about your little **_s-e-c-r-e-t._** " They whispered the last part and the martial artist grit his teeth together, eyebrows furrowed in anger as he wanted nothing more than to get up, beat these men senseless and warn them to never cross him ever again, but the only thing he could do now was glare. Maybe if he wished hard enough they would spontaneously combust in black flames like that cool manga he read, but alas it was not meant to be.

"Ranchan just had his energy drained by our teacher, what do you two want with him?" Ukyo asked wary of what these men wanted with her beloved.

Haruka waved her off, "No need to be so hostile, we just want to _talk_ to Ranma, that _is_ fine isn't it?" He said looking at the seventeen year old with a smile.

" **No problem whatsoever."** Ranma replied through his teeth.

"See? Nothing's wrong with wanting to talk to a friend! Since you can't stand or move, how's about we carry you to the nurses office?" Not even waiting for a response, both blonds picked him up by the arms and rushed him to the infirmary making sure they weren't followed by the legion of girls and promptly locked the door.

Luckily the nurse was on temporary leave to buff up her medical education what with the multitude of differing injuries sprouting from every fight that happened around Nerima's martial artists. The health administration had been hounding at the school board to help the students yet for some reason did nothing to break up the fights, probably courtesy of the ever loony Principal Kuno.

They both tossed Ranma on the bed who responded with a resounding "Oomph!"

The gender-bender kept glaring at the two and icily said "So now what? You blackmail me? Want me to stay away from your girlfriends? What the hell d'ya want?"

Futana placed the nook between his thumb and index finger underneath his chin and replied, "Hmm, well I don't know; why don't you start by telling us from what branch of the Shimeru family you're from?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Ranma replied,"Shimeru? No idea what you're talking about buddy, I ain't never met anyone named Shimeru in my life."

Haruka then added his two cents into the conversation, "Then how do you explain your gender situation?"

"That's my curse, I thought you guys knew that already?" The martial artist questioned then realized something.

' _Crap! They didn't really know anything, and I just had to tell 'em! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ He would've bashed his head into a wall had he been able to move but alas, he was as immobile as he was when he met Kodachi on the roof way back when.

Haruka and Futana were conversing in whispers while Ranma mentally beat himself up for his blatant naivety.

" _I thought you said he was a Shimeru Futana! What the hell is this about a curse?"_

 _"Don't look at me like that! How the hell would **you** explain someone changing genders!? I didn't even know curses were real!"_

"You know I can hear you two! Why don't you stop the bullshit and tell me what you want!" The pigtailed boy yelled.

Both stopped their small conversation and Haruka went up to him coughing into a fist to show he was trying to recover from that slight embarrassment and said, "Look, we were just _misinformed._ " Haruka shot a glare at Futana.

"We just want to know _how_ exactly you turn to a woman." He questioned.

Ranma grunted and turned his head to the side, "I'm not telling you nothin."

"Oh really? Hey Futana? Why don't you go get the girls, I bet they'll want to hear what I have to say." Haruka implied and Futana called his bluff and began walking to the door; when he finally reached the lock Ranma gave in, unable to risk the chance of the whole school finding out about his secret.

"Water! It's water okay!? Cold water changes me into a girl and hot water back into a guy!" Rama conceded and Haruka looked thoughtful.

"Water? Huh, never woulda guessed. And did I hear you correctly? _Back into a guy?_ So you were born a boy?"

"Of course!" He snapped back.

Futana meanwhile, had already procured a small paper cup with water from the sink and promptly dumped the contents on his silk shirt making his voice go a couple octaves higher as he/she shouted, "COLD!"

"Huh, looks like he was telling the truth!" Futana said as he eyed Ranma's wet shirt, and more importantly what lay underneath. Cold water does wonders to the female form that many men approve of especially the two in front of Ranma.

Feeling a little bit self-conscious for once in his life, Ranma wished he could move his arms to block their view as they both eyed him hungrily. But since that was out of his reach he decided to retaliate in anger.

"So not what huh!? What're you gonna do now that you know! I swear when I can move I'm gonna kick your-"

"Whoa whoa! Calm down there spitfire, me and my friend just wanted to confirm something that's all. Although we found something more... **_Delicious_** in the process." Futana placated while licking his lips, letting his eyes wander every which way.

Ranma shuddered when he heard that word come out of the taller blond's mouth, the way he said it sounded so seductive that it sent chills down her spine.

"Yeah, calm down Ranma-chan, we just wanna get to know ya better." Haruka said to try to calm the red-head down although he too was drooling a little bit not making the immobile girl feel any better or safer.

"Well I don't wanna get to know you two! I'm not into guys!" She raged hoping that this proclamation would stop their advancing libidos.

She was surprised when their cruel smiles widened even more into a cheshire-like state.

"That's okay since we're both women."

"That doesn't excuse that fact that-... bwuh?" Ranma couldn't think and it wasn't because of the fact that she was _told_ they were girls. It was the fact that they had _shown_ her.

Haruka opened his blazer and white shirt to show _her_ athletic female form, her breasts bound with bandages and her stomach flat and toned as she gave Ranma a playful wink and stuck out her tongue in a cute gesture. Futana on the other hand had shrunken down into a much shorter woman who had matched Ranma's male self in terms of height, while her hair changed from a golden blonde to a dark purple.

"As you can see _Ranma-chan_ I think you'll have no problem with us." Futana said smirking and inwardly laughing at Ranma's shocked face.

"I-I, b-but you- no water..." She stuttered trying to think of a way Futana could shape shift at will and her brain temporarily shut down as smoke came out of her ears.

Haruka giggled in amusement as she buttoned up her shirt giving Ranma a small show as Futana, hands in her pockets, went up to the bedridden red-head with a seductive gait to her walk.

Ranma regained cognitive thought as the purple haired woman placed a finger underneath her chin initiating eye contact with the older girl who then proceeded to kiss the red-head with a lusty kiss.

The kiss lasted only for some seconds but to the shocked fighter it felt like an eternity as her brain shut down a second time and her face lit up like a ripe tomato.

Haruka was next however and the catatonic gender-bender never saw her coming as she was again engaged in another lip lock, except this time it was a _French_ kiss and it went on much MUCH longer than Futana's.

Now Ranma had been kissed before, but the only time it was on the lips _and_ when he was conscious was once and only by Shampoo; ( _Block out Mikado Sanzenin, Block out Mikado Sanzenin..._ ) and that was **nothing** compared to Haruka's hot tongue in her mouth. The Anything Goes fighter had never heard of French kissing, never considered it and never even thought of it. So the act of someone else's tongue wrestling with her own was nothing short of shocking yet also somewhat pleasantly blissful.

When Haruka _finally_ ended the kiss, Ranma's eyes were glazed over and she was panting for breath while a line of drool still connected their mouths. Haruka licked her lips and smiled as Futana did the same behind her, "Sweet?" the indigo-haired girl asked.

"Oh hell yeah, like strawberries." approved the lesbian staring at the lips again hungrily.

"I can't wait for my turn." Futana implied as she leaned in to be in front of Ranma's face looking her straight in her eyes.

"Man you really broke him, if I didn't even know any better I'd think he was a virgin!" Futana joked but was surprised when that statement shocked Ranma out of her trance.

"No way seriously!? In that case... **I'm going to enjoy breaking you in**." The male Futana said huskily right into Ranma's ear making her spine tingle and shiver as she felt somewhat vulnerable for once in her life.

"Ah, but that'll have to wait another day, we look forward to meeting you again Ranma-chan~" Futana said as she opened the door with a wink and walked out.

Haruka had the sense to get hot water and change Ranma back to normal; and before leaving she said, "I can't wait to taste those lips again."

"Oh! And, before I forget." Haruka tossed Ranma's bag onto his legs, "Don't go losing that now! We wouldn't want to have this kind of situation repeat itself ne?" Haruka smirked.

"I'll also be keeping this," She said holding up his student I.D. between her fingers, "If it wasn't for this we never would have known, I'll just hold onto this as a keepsake 'kay? I knew you'd understand."

And with that she left, leaving a very sexually confused Ranma alone as he tried in vain to get his thoughts together. What went through his mind was just a jumble of questions that had no answers as of right now.

' _Who were they? Why do they want to know? How come they both like girls? How was Futana (at least he assumed that was her name) able to change her gender at will? Who were the Shimeru? Why is he meeting more and more crossdressers lately? Why did she keep his I.D. card? And why the hell does this crap only happen to him!?'_

By the time his motor functions returned it was already time for the last period and he didn't feel like standing outside of the classroom to hold buckets. Grabbing his bag, Ranma listlessly walked all the way back home with a faraway look in his eyes as he tried to decipher what the whole event that had just transpired meant for him in the long run. But his thoughts were always hampered by the image of both Futana and Haruka kissing!

Well, more so Haruka because of her kiss, Futana's was kinda weird because she could turn into a guy. Did that mean he was kissed by a guy? If that were true, he didn't feel the disgust that came with that kind of action like that time he was kissed by... ( _Nonono forget Sanzenin, forget Sanzenin...)_

When he finally got home, he sat down at the dining table waiting for dinner to come, even though it would take a few more hours. As he was waiting, his thoughts kept drifting in and out of Haruka's kiss. When Akane got home trying to question him he didn't respond, the only thing she saw out of her fiancee were his faraway eyes and the redness on his face. If she didn't know any better she would think that something _intimate_ happened between Ranma and those two other boys, who were absolutely gorgeous.

She knew though that Ranma had a certain _aversion_ to men, and that Ranma would never let them get anywhere near him. Then again he was hit with the Happo-Go-Yen-Satsu... Could something have...?

Nah, Ranma was too masculine to _blush_ if a _guy_ kissed him.

She gave up trying to get a response out him by the third verbal insult and even then he didn't even bat an eye, so Akane just sat down next to him and watched TV as he just sat there unmoving.

Their fathers had noticed and tried to take action in order to guilt trip Ranma and hopefully make him apologize for ignoring his fiancée.

"Ranma my boy! Apologize to your fiancée this instant!"

"Ranma you better not be ignoring my dear Akane!"

Were the two lines that were spoken by each separate patriarch as they both ran, Gi's flapping in the wind they created, to "educate" the young boy.

Unfortunately for them, Ranma backhanded both of them without even giving them a moments worth of thought. He probably didn't even know what he did, his mind still preoccupied with prior details.

Akane saw what happened and didn't try to reprimand him for hitting her father, he had it coming after all. But she was also somewhat scared, what happened to shake the insurmountable boy so much?

Just then, walking inside came Nabiki, the middle sister, older than Akane yet younger than Kasumi. She was wearing her usual house wear, extremely small white shorts that showed off her amazing legs and a light green loose shirt over a pink undershirt. Her hair still styled in her trademark pageboy haircut and her face showing the same amount of emotion as always, disinterest with slight mischievousness.

She came in and immediately lay down on her side as she began watching TV.

After a few minutes she decided to ask, "So how's Ranma?" with her usual sarcastic/nonchalant tone.

"I don't know Nabiki, ever since his talk with those two boys at school he's been like this ever since! I can't wrap my head around what's causing him to act like this." Akane admitted and her older sister stood up from her position of rest and decided to lean in closer to Ranma's face.

She waved her hand, snapped her fingers, and even called him a "love-struck girl" but nothing had the desired effect of snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh, this is serious. But I think I know just the thing Akane." Nabiki said with a grin and Akane knew that she wouldn't like whatever she was about to do.

Nabiki cupped Ranma's cheek with her left hand and leaned closer to Ranma saying, "Ranma-kun, give me a kiss why don'tcha?"

And the effect was immediate, when her lips barely brushed against his, the pigtailed boy backward somersaulted in a fraction of a second hitting his head on the floor and passed out dazed and confused.

"Nabiki! What was that!?" Akane shouted at her sister who just playfully giggled and stuck out her tongue.

"What? It worked didn't it? A shame too, any further and I would have _really_ kissed him." She said the last part jokingly as she tapped her lips with a finger.

Akane didn't see the humor, she knew that her sister liked to tease Ranma but still trying to kiss him was going too far!

The bluenette went to look at her fiancee's prone form while still fuming at Nabiki. There was a big bump on his head as well as spirals in his eyes showing that he was obviously knocked out.

The blue haired girl sighed, she wasn't about to get answers anytime soon so she just set him down comfortably out of the way with a cushion underneath his head.

She and Nabiki were going to have to talk later about boundaries and conduct.

* * *

 **READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING**

* * *

 **AN**

Okay, this technically is the end of the chapter but I wrote a goddamn lot for some fluff between Ranma and Nabiki. I honestly don't have any idea why. Here it is below for those that want to read it; honestly i'm on the fence on whether or not I should include it into the story.

* * *

 **Random Fluff that was Included but Separate from the main story**

* * *

 **Three Hours Later**

Ranma woke up to darkness, actually that was a lie, what he really woke up to was the dim glow of the moonlit night. Feeling the floor beneath him, Ranma knew that he wasn't in his futon, after all his bed was softer than the tatami mat he was lying down on.

He rose to get a late night snack, his stomach was yelling at him something terrible because he didn't even have anything to eat for half a day and a small pick me up would do wonders for his body.

He tried to remember what it was that caused him to miss his dinner, then remembered that it was Nabiki trying to kiss him that got him knocked out.

He blushed at the memory because for a fraction of a second, her lips brushed up against his. He brought a hand to his lips and wondered, ' _Why the hell are so many girls trying to kiss me today?'_

He also wonder why the kisses were making him feel this way, making his heart pound, his face flushed, and his body tingling with excitement and anticipation.

Let it be known that Ranma has barely had physical intimacy with anyone, the only time he was ever touched growing up was when he was fighting so things like hugs and kisses were a new realm of territory for him.

He had been hugged before, Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo had all embraced him at one point, but those hugs were anticipated and what that means is that he knew what a hug did and when it should be used, so he had expected them when they did it. 'Cept Shampoo, her hugs were spontaneous.

Kisses on the other-hand were wildcards, he didn't know where they would turn up or even who would give one to him. Not to mention that they were also WAY more intimate than a hug. To Ranma, a kiss was the purest form of affection someone could give to anyone when it was consensual. And since Ranma didn't exactly _hate_ the kisses he received it threw him into a loop.

He wondered why exactly Futana, Haruka, and now even Nabiki were so forthcoming in their actions. Ranma wanted to kiss the person he loved, he thought it was that way for everyone else, especially if not more so for girls. He thought girls would be more reserved about who they wanted to lock-lips with.

He knew that guys could be overly affectionate kissing any sweet thing in sight but Ranma had a clear definition for what a woman probably wanted. And Nabiki, Haruka, and Futana had shattered that to pieces

It made his brain hurt.

Deciding that thinking too much about was bad for his mental health, the martial artist went to go get food from the kitchen. Hopefully Kasumi saved some leftovers from dinner and kept it safe from his dad, lord knows if his father's stomach could ever be satiated.

Opening the fridge door he felt to cool air radiating from the receptacle and saw that there indeed was food still there in plastic wrap that had the name "Ranma" on it in red ink.

God bless Kasumi.

He took it out and closed the fridge door where he noticed Nabiki leaning in the doorway having been perfectly positioned to only appear one the fridge door was shut.

"That was a good show you put on for us Saotome." Nabiki chuckled.

"Lay off Nabiki, I'm not in the mood." Ranma said irritated.

"Oh come now, is that really how you feel?" she said mocking hurt, "After I decided to work up the courage to kiss you, you just had to deny a teenage girl of her feelings."

Nabiki was hugging herself, pouting by jutting out her bottom lip with tears in her eyes.

Ranma stuttered, he didn't want to make Nabiki cry! "H-hey come on now, don't cry! It wasn't like I didn't like it!" He blurted out.

Stopping the oncoming tears, Nabiki turned away and started giggling into her hand which then turned to full-blown laughter.

He'd been had! "Dammit Nabiki! Why do you always do this!?" Ranma said in anger.

Nabiki still laughing was wiping a tear in her eye, "Oh come on Ranma, _anyone_ would have figured that our _kiss_ was just for fun! It didn't mean anything, and it was just for laughs."

An angry vein pulsed in anger on his forehead, "Oh yeah? How would you like it if I just decided to kiss you **_for fun_**!?"

"I'd say to put your money where your mouth is lover boy." The middle sister said smirking.

"Fine!" Ranma yelled and stomped his way over to her where she simply puckered her lips and closed her eyes in earnest waiting for him to kiss her.

A couple of seconds passed and she opened one of her eyes to see Ranma frozen staring right back at her. Smiling, she stopped her puckering lips and laughed at him a little.

"Haha! See! I knew you couldn't do it. You don't have the guts Saotome." The brown haired girl mocked and turned to leave, but she forgot the most important thing that defined Ranma.

One, Ranma Saotome never backs down from a challenge.

Two, Ranma Saotome **_never_** loses.

An angry tic mark appeared on his head and the black haired boy decided that enough was enough. Nabiki wanted him to kiss her? Fine!

When Nabiki was only a few feet away from him, he grabbed her right shoulder with his left hand and spun her around. The smug that was on her face turning into confusion.

"What do you want _now_ , Saoto-"

And that was as far as she'd gotten before Ranma had let her have it.

He placed his left hand behind her head and his right hand behind her lower back and pulled her into him confusing her even more. Then, without warning or hesitation, Ranma kissed her full on the lips in an amazing display of intimacy. Without thinking, he decided to go even further and slipped his tongue into her mouth, swirling it around and wrestling against her own.

Nabiki's eyes widened at that and couldn't believe that Ranma, RANMA of all people was French kissing her! Mister Virgin and Honor was giving her a mouthful of tongue! She couldn't believe it! But that wasn't the most surprising thing, actually far from it.

What had rattled the "Ice Queen" to her core was the fact that she _liked_ it.

Closing her eyes, Nabiki leaned into the kiss and began tongue wrestling and swapping saliva with Ranma in earnest, holding him with her arms around his waist.

If one were to look at them from any other angle the only thing they would see would be a very close couple with carnal desires.

They were still going at it for well over a minute wasting no time in exploring each other mouths. By the time they finally parted from their example of raging desire, they were gasping and panting for breath, a trail of drool evident on both of their lips that disappeared when both licked them away.

Ranma had come back to his senses after the adrenaline-induced high he was on and blushed, he just kissed Nabiki! What. The. Hell! The thing that had stunned him however was that Nabiki too had a blush, and hers was even more prominent than his making it seem as if she was a red Christmas light.

She gazed right back at him and noticed he was looking directly at her and had put a hand over her rapidly beating heart that wouldn't stop pumping for some reason. Then found that she couldn't even look at him in the face anymore, his eyes peering much too deep into her own. So instead she turned her head to the side and tried to cover her face.

Ranma was staring even more intently than ever before, standing before him was Nabiki. Nabiki! Miss cold as ice and queen of torment was standing not even a foot away, and she was as red as red could be. To make matter worse, she was acting cute! The way she turned away her face and began to try to cover it up made her look like a shy mouse and was making it seem as if her usual Icy self never existed.

Nabiki on the other hand didn't know what the hell was wrong with her face, why wouldn't it stop blushing!? She had never had this kind of problem before, she was expecting that Ranma would back off like he normally did at the slightest hint of affection like he always does.

Why the hell did he French kiss her? HOW the hell did he French kiss her!? Nabiki knew Ranma, more so than she _or_ he realized and she knew that there was no way Ranma knew what that kiss was. That was another mystery to be later answered for now she was wishing with all her heart that she could just disappear.

Unfortunately for her she couldn't; when she chose sneak a peek at Ranma to see his reaction, she found that he was still staring at her.

' _Gah! Go gaze at something else you muscle head! Stop staring at me with those stormy eyes! Argh!'_ she internally raged.

Before she could hide her face again from the boy, he had grabbed one of her wrists, her left to be precise, and pulled it away forcing her to come face to face with the source of her current problems.

' _He's still staring! What, does he find this funny!?_ She thought trying to deny obvious facts and hide behind false opinions.

The middle Tendo then decided to voice her thoughts, "Why are you staring!? Huh!? Fine you win! Are you happy!?... Why are you still looking at me!?" She yelled.

Ranma realized that he had been looking at her this whole time and broke eye contact, and began to scratch is cheek as he faced away from her.

"S-sorry Nabiki. It's just I don't think I've ever seen you act this cute before…" Showing nothing but honesty the whole sentence.

The Ice-Queen touched her face once again, it was doing something against her will once more! She felt that her facial muscles began to tighten and turn upwards and she realized what was happening.

She was smiling! He- RANMA, was making her smile! And all it took were some sweet words!

Nabiki fumbled as she tried to hide her face once more, covering her mouth with her hand in hopes that he didn't see her mouth do what it just did.

Ranma did see though, and he wanted to see it again.

He took her wrists and pinned them to the wall in a typical _Kabe-don_ found in shoujo manga's. He got a clear view of Nabiki's ever glowing face as she smiled am awkward but true genuine smile. No, not like the ones she gives when she has money, and not like the smirks she uses when she gets her way. This smile was a pure and beautiful show of emotion that Ranma had never even thought she was capable of.

Nabiki was horrified. He saw. He SAW! God, someone, anyone! Please just kill her now! She had never been this embarrassed before, no one had made her feel this way but this idiot. This stupidly strong idiot had done it with a kiss and a sentence.

' _Dammit just let me go!'_ she thought, and like magic he let go of one of her wrists, she would have celebrated her apparent telepathic ability had he not used his free hand to lift her chin to stare into his eyes once more.

"Hey Nabiki… You really are beautiful…"

And he kissed her once more and she couldn't fight it anymore, he had broken her down and lifted her back up higher than ever before.

And she kissed him back with the same vigor and passion as he did.

* * *

 **Tendo Residence: Nabiki's Room**

The morning sun's bright golden rays peered down on our male protagonist as his eyelids were no match for their ambiance trickling in the light that pierced him to his pupils.

Losing the battle of drowsiness to alertness, Ranma opened his eyes blearily and rubbed them to get the early crust out and to perform his morning rituals to get ready for school. He walked to the the cabinet and pulled out a drawer and took out one of the clothes. He held it in his hand and realized that it was much softer than the fabric he was used to, in fact it felt pretty lacy and smooth and-

Wait…

' _Why **am** I in Nabiki's room?' _He finally asked himself then looked around in a panic. His eyes threatened bugged out of his head when he figured out that what happened last night was real and not some incredible dream his wayward mind created.

' _That means that Nabiki and I really…_ ' He pieced together, then he shook his head to stop that train of thought and got up and out of bed. He needed to get dressed for school, thoughts on the middle sister could wait for a while; after-all, he had all the time in the world to figure out a good plan for Nabiki that wouldn't get him killed or in debt. Luckily he didn't have a class with her since she was in the year above him and rarely ever saw her in school unless she had some kind of agenda that involved squeezing money out of his very poor pocket.

He opened the door to the furo, maybe a very, _VERY_ , cold shower would help him out. He slid open the door to the bathroom and never noticed the clothes already deposited in hamper. He had taken off his clothes and slid open the door to a noticeably steamy bathroom.

"… Crap"

A repeat of his first visit albeit reversed and with someone else had happened once again as he walked into someone taking a bath.

If it was Akane he could just be punched to oblivion, get called a pervert and it would be over. Unfortunately it was the one person he wanted to avoid this morning…

He stared at Nabiki and saw that she couldn't see him not even noticing his presence because the shower was running, covering the sound of the door opening as the impact tiny droplets created a cacophony of noises muting his entrance.

Ranma stood stock still as there in the buff stood Nabiki showering herself off. There was a tantalizing amount of soap on her body covering everything important yet made it all the more alluring. She also had shampoo in her hair and had her eyes closed as she went about scrubbing her head as per the daily ritual.

He stood there for a whole minute, gazing at her well proportioned body for what seemed like an eternity that would almost never end. Keyword being "almost" as he lingered long enough for Nabiki to get the soap out of her hair and eyes to look back at him.

"..."

"...Sorry 'bout this..."

* * *

 **AN**

And that concludes the fluff segment of this fic, please state your reasons as to why you liked this first chapter or why you didn't.

-Aergaia


End file.
